demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Pitt Revised for Collaboration
Background: See the following page: Andrew Pitt Appearance Andrew Pitt is a tall well built, well toned male, with Bronze skin and Crimson Bronze hair with Pale Grey blue eyes. His appearance however hides many of his more powerful physical attributes. Andrew Prefers to show very little skin and often hides his frame within stylish clothing, he can almost always be seen wearing his black scarf and when he takes that off you know hes comfortable with the people around him. His appearance depicts an average but stylish guy but his appearance also bears a tone that spreads throughout the room that somone far more powerful than they wish to let on has entered the room. Personailty Andrew Pitt is an extremely complex character, his mannerisms depict a very experienced fighter which is true because he spent nealry half of his life in tartarus, fighting every monster, and learning their every weakness. He hides a great deal of his feelings for others and has no interest really in any form of romantic relationship. However those who have also gone through traumatic experiences he often even without meaning to ends up sharing a special bond with them. Powers and Abilities Duplication: Andrew can create Physical duplicates of himself but they will fade after a period of time. Noted the more often he has done this ability the longer the duplicate lasts. However they are limited in intelligence more often used to leave messages or be distractions. Accelerated Healing Factor: Andrew is capable of regenerating from lethal wounds at a hyper accelerated rate which can be tripled if he is underground. Or falling from a great height. Reality Warping: Though limited to strictly monsters, Andrew can create new monsters by merely imagining them or editing monster by the same process. Limited Invincibility: Andrew is incredibly resistant to many forms of damage his aerokinesis can act as an instinctive protection field increasing air pressure after being kicked or punched slowing down the force at which he may hit the wall or the ground. He is more resistant to fire than most and can wade into lava without suffering much. Ressurection: After being killed his body fades until it reappears in Tartarus. Once he emerges from Tartarus he becomes immune to what killed him last. Super-Strength: Though he has never discovered what is limits are. Andrew has been able to hold up a 50-story building chicago with realtive ease allowing the people inside enough time to evacuate the building. Superhuman speed: For brief periods of emergency Andrew can run up to 55mph, however he often doesn't as he wears out his shoes at incredible speed. Aerokinesis: Andrew as a limited control of the air and can increase or decrease the pressure of the air around him or at a target location. He can increase this to the equivlant air pressure of an atomic bomb but rarely does as he fears the shockwave would harm to many innocents. Pyrokinesis: Andrew as limited control of fire even though he himself cannot create it. However he can draw energy from the fire to replenish his strength while putting out the flame. Weather Manipulation: While he is not aware of this the state of his mood often effects the weather. He can if he knew be able to control extreme forms of weather to his goals. Shadow Travel: Lacking the ability to determine where he wants to go but has good judgment of not ending up in solid objects and range he has a limited form of shadow travel. Time Travel: This is most limited but possibly the biggest advantage he has. Instinctivly activating this ability he can travel back in time and space nearly 33 seconds allowing himself to correct a possible mistake he made, or be able survive a certain manuever. Blade Master: Andrew is a master of the sword he carries and knows every monsters weakness and can bring most down with realtive ease. Hyper Reflex: Andrew is capable of grabbing an arrow, dart, or even thrown weapon out of midair before it hits himself or something. However, mulitiple shots will overwhelm him. ''Soul Death: A Moros Ability, it is the most devastatin gattack plausible and one Andrew considers unforgivable. By using this ability he can permanetly destroy the soul of mortal, Immortal, Monster, or even deity. The worst part he claims is not the fact that you feel it on your own soul but the fact that by doing it you not only recieve their duties but also their powers as well. He personally has used this ower only three times. Once against a mortal back from the dead, another who was a demigod, and finally his own father Tartarus, upon his death he fufiled the prophecy and became the Pit total control over all monsters and their creation, modication, and their destruction. This single ability makes him the most powerful demigod of all time but he forces his own mind to refuse to think of it as an option. ''